


What the Cat Dragged In...

by NekoNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir has issues, F/M, Fake Relationship, Gen, Other, but not for a while, tags will change as the story develops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoNoir/pseuds/NekoNoir
Summary: After graduation Marinette's parents send her to stay with Sabine's family in China.Seven long years later, Marinette is finally coming home.------A/N: I suck at summaries and don't want to accidentally include spoilers. Not season 2 compliant because I just started watching it. Rated for future content.





	1. Goodbyes are just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "You're Home" by missbugabooty. Go read it :)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Opening quote is from "The Princess Bride" and does not belong to me. I own nothing and make no money in the writing of this fanfiction.
> 
> Basically, I just want to play in the MLB sandbox ~_^  
> 

thoughts will be in _'italics_ _like this'_

and emphasis on a word will be like  _this_ in a sentence.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya." I narrow my eyes at the figure before me, raising my right hand to angle the blade in a ready position. "You killed my father. Prepare to die." I move quickly; a satisfying thunk making me grin. Two more strikes land in quick succession and I am raising the glinting steel for another when a voice at my shoulder startles me.

"Marinette. Please stop beheading the carrots and help set the table. Your father will be up as soon as the Landry order is finished."

"Gyahh!" I fumble with the knife, thankfully not severing any fingers, and set it down with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Ahaha... yes Mama."

Okay, so maybe I'm _not_ a skilled swordsman out for vengeance like Inigo from " The Princess Bride", but a girl is entitled to a fantasy or two every now and then. Especially when my reality involves regularly dressing up in red and black spandex, fighting whichever Parisian Hawkmoth has demonized that day, and hiding all of it from my friends and family. I grimace at the thought and start setting out the dishes.

Apparently satisfied, Mama slips away with the prepared carrots to grate them for Papa's decadent triple layer carrot cakes. Just the smell of them baking always makes me gain a few extra pounds. I know that this quiet won't last long, but there's nothing wrong with pretending a little bit longer. Right?

-*-*-*-

As Ladybug I've been running non-stop for over an hour now, leaping and swinging over the houses, shops, and familiar streets of my beloved Paris. _This_ is what I live for. The exhilaration and absolute freedom that wearing the red and black mask gives me every time I transform. There's no Chloe tormenting me. No lies about where I've been. No Adrien love-of-my-life Agreste making my brain meltdown so that I do and say the most humiliating things. Out here there is no pressure to be anything but myself. It's as much a relief as it is intoxicating. Without hesitation, I throw myself from the top of a tall building, savoring the heady rush of air and adrenaline, until the last possible moment before snapping my yo-yo out, and turning the plummet into a graceful swing. Nothing else will ever be able to compare to this.

Eventually, lungs aching and limbs trembling from exertion, I stop to rest on a rooftop facing the Eiffel Tower. Tomorrow I'll bemoan my decision to push so hard, but right now it's exactly what I need. Up here, with only the moonlight as my company, I feel removed from the stress that's been building for months. Above, an ocean of stars swim in the inky night sky. With the full moon and the twinkling lights of people going about their evenings, the city is aglow with life. Seeing this, some of my tension fades, and finally, a small measure of serenity begins to flow over me.

The view truly is breathtaking; I absently press a gloved hand against the ache in my chest. It's okay to pretend a little longer, isn't it? Just until he finds me? Yes... the run and the gorgeous view before me are the cause of this tightness in my throat and chest. My eyes squeeze tight as I try to convince myself that it has absolutely nothing to do with how I'm feeling. Hot tears aren't actually stinging my eyes for release, it's just allergies or something right? Right... and maybe Chat Noir will stop making terrible puns.

"Good evening My Lady. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Chat's cheerful voice startles me, shattering the peace I so desperately seek. _'Speak of the devil and he appears'_. Damn him for being early tonight of all nights. I surreptitiously wipe my eyes, take a deep steadying breath, and turn where I'm seated to greet him.

"Hey." My voice comes out a bit unsteady, a bit too bright, but I still manage a genuine smile for my partner. "I wasn't expecting you for a while yet."

Chat Noir's grin is cocky and confident as he moves gracefully across the roof with his usual swagger. To my amusement, and eternal frustration, not even the bell at his collar makes a sound. He settles close enough for our hips to touch, places an arm around me, and I gratefully lay my head on his shoulder. Four years ago I never would've let him get so close, nor would I have welcomed the unconditional affection he offers, but now I can't imagine him being anywhere but here by my side.

It's been four years since we were each gifted with a miraculous by Master Fu. Four years of battling Akuma, and sometimes each other, protecting Paris from Hawkmoth however we can. With each new battle, we were forced to rely on each other more and more. I gradually came to welcome Chat's easy Cheshire grin and even began to play along with his flirtatious banter. At some point we started opening up more about our lives and, though we still haven't shared our identities, he did share one of his greatest fears with me. The details have remained vague, but I know that he has felt a great loss and is terrified to lose anyone else. It tends to make him more reckless in an effort to protect me when we fight akuma and anytime I need to leave town he gets anxious. Just looking at his cheerful and sure exterior, one would never know the insecurity that lurks beneath the surface.

Whenever Chat's cheerful disposition fails him because of his civilian life I am the one to hold him until he can smile again. When the stress of the lies we tell threaten to overwhelm me, Chat is my oasis. We've celebrated every birthday and holiday together; consoled each other over every bad day, and every fight with a friend that just didn't understand why we were never around. He has become my best friend. That's why tonight is going to be so damn hard.

Chat must have noticed something is off because his arm pulls me closer and emerald eyes peer down at me in concern. His voice is warm and soft. "Will you tell me what's wrong, My Lady? You know I'd do anything to make you smile." He moves his hand to lightly rub soothing circles on my back.

Forget everything else- simple moments like this with Chat are what I truly live for. Tonight, however, the gesture fails to banish the worry twisting in my gut. I clear my throat, "I have to go away, Chat."

He shifts uneasily. "Fur how long? You know this kitty will get pawsitively lonesome without you." Chat smiles at me while keeping his tone light and playful, but I can see through the false levity. His whole body is already tensing with anxiety. I shake my head with a sigh at his attempt to lighten the mood with a cat pun.

"I don't- I don't know." Once again tears sting my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. Chat's hand stops and clenches into a fist pressed against the small of my back. I hear the breath catch in his throat and he looks away. When he finally manages to speak his voice is quiet and hoarse with suppressed emotion.

"Why?"

"Graduation was last week, remember?" I look up to flash him a small smile. "Mama wants me to go live with her family to learn more about the other half of my heritage. I'll be staying with... well... there will be a few cousins my age and I may even get an internship there with an old friend of hers. It will be a great opportunity for my future caree-" my rambling is cut off when Chat pulls me into a tight embrace and buries his face in my hair just behind my jaw.

"Don't go." his whispered plea is warm on my neck and for the thousandth time that night I wish I could say 'I won't'. Instead, I let him hold me close and run my fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture until the tension in him begins to lessen. The scent of cologne and leather surround me and I know I'm going to miss these hugs most of all. I may not love Chat the way he loves me, but I do care for him deeply. He's been my anchor when everything else turned to chaos- my bright spot in the gloom just as I know I've been his.

"I'm sorry kitty. I have to." I want to hold on more than anything but now comes the hardest part. I pull away and try to get his attention. "Chat... please look at me. There's something I need you to do and I don't trust anyone else to do it."

It breaks my heart to see the conflict on his face, the anguish combating with the desire help me. Black cat ears lay flat on golden hair and his belt tail whips in agitation but he finally looks at me with clear reluctance. "What do you need me to do?"

I gather my courage and speak quickly, "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone and ...I can't leave Paris without a Ladybug." His look of reluctance becomes confusion then utter betrayal so quickly it almost makes me retract the statement.

"NO!" He shoots to his feet like I've scalded him, pacing the rooftop angrily. "You can't ask me to replace you," he growls through gritted teeth, "I won't do it!" Aggression practically rolls off him in waves. If I'm being perfectly honest it's a little intimidating to see him this angry. I shift uneasily. I knew he wouldn't take it well. It hurts me to say this just as much as it hurts him to hear, but it needs to be done. It may not be fair to ask this of Chat when he isn't the miraculous guardian, but I trust my partner more than anyone else, and he can't do his job as Chat Noir without a Ladybug. He should be the one to choose his next partner.

"Chat Noir, I _need_ you to do this! I don't know when I'll be back in France. At the very least I'll be gone 2 years. What will happen if Hawkmoth attacks and I'm still stuck in Ch... out of the country? I can't-" my words stick in my throat. _'I can't lose you. I need to know you'll be safe.'_ I can't let those words past my lips. Not when I'm leaving him like this. Time to try a different approach. "Ladybug and Chat Noir are the only thing protecting this city from Hawkmoth's akuma. Look, I've talked to Tikki about this and I'm sure if you mention it to Plagg he'll agree with me. We can't afford to leave the city half protected for an unknown amount of ti-"

"I know." he cuts in harshly. "I understand that and I'll do my job, but I'm- you _know_ how I-" Chat growls in frustration at his inability to express what he wants to. Sighing, I get to my feet, slowly approaching the agitated young man. He bristles at the movement and refuses to look but his cat ears still swivel in my direction.

"Chat... please." I slide my hand into his. "Promise me that you will hold onto my miraculous and at least make an effort to find someone to be your partner." Some of the aggression bleeds out of his stance. The silence between us is deafening. Just when I think I can't take it any longer he speaks.

"Promise you'll come back. No matter what. Do that and I'll hold onto the earrings for you."

"...What if you find a new partner?" I ask him, "A better one."

His glare makes me flinch. "There _is_ no one better. Just promise you'll come back."

I mutter something unintelligible under my breath about stubborn alley cats but my heart isn't really in it. My stomach twists in knots at the unspoken 'Come back to me' in his gaze. After several minutes of deliberation, I come to a decision.

"Chat," I speak firmly but the knots in my stomach have turned into butterflies of anxiety. "I am leaving tomorrow. I've already said goodbye to most of my school friends and... to Tikki. Tonight will be my last night as Ladybug even if you don't agree to my request." Chat deflates like I've sucker punched him. "But I'll make you a deal. I promise you I will come back no matter what, as long as you promise to try looking for a new partner while I'm gone. If you still haven't found one by the time I come back, come find me."

Chat mulls over what I said, then his eyes widen. The intensity of his gaze now makes me realize that no matter how much we may have played at flirting in the past, he has never let me see the full measure of his feelings for me before. A gloved hand squeezes mine like I'll disappear the second he lets go. He takes one careful step closer. Another puts him close enough to make my heart start racing. His voice is low and quiet when he speaks, almost like he's afraid he might spook me.

"And how, exactly, will I find you?"

I feel a blush stain my cheeks. When did it get so warm out here? "A-actually, I've thought about this a lot and before I go I- I ... want you to know who I am under this mask. After that if you want to tell me who you are-" Transfixed on the emerald eyes before me I don't realize I'm speaking until Chat presses two fingers against my lips to stop me.

"My Lady, you have yourself a deal," he purrs, "but I need to know you'll keep your promise. I won't tell you who I am until you come back. Agreed?"

Suddenly I'm watching the scene unfold as though I'm watching a movie. I hear myself stammer out an agreement but I'm not the one in control anymore. I watch myself de-transform with a flash of pink. I see the shock on Chat's face. Everything goes silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides behind a chat noir plushie*  
> Please don't kill me! >_< I was originally going to keep going because as a reader I don't like short chapters and figured you all would want it to be longer too, but a friend suggested that it would be a good place to end the first chapter and ... yeah, I didn't fight too hard. It was actually a good suggestion ^_^;
> 
> \------  
> While I am a voracious reader, it has been a long time since I've written anything and this is my first attempt at a MLB fanfic. Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated.
> 
> Let me know what you love, what you don't, and what I can do to make it more interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry that it's taken me this long to do anything. I've got lots of reasons thanks to RL, like being sick off and on since December, but the main reason is that I got stuck in a spiral of doubt about how I wanted to proceed with this story.
> 
> I really am writing the 2nd chapter and I'm probably 1/3 of the way done, but I want everyone's opinion on something before I edit and post the final draft. So here it is. The stupid thing that has been plaguing me since I posted chapter 1:
> 
> What pov/tense do you, as the reader, prefer this to be written in?  
> I know... it's dumb right? 
> 
> I originally wrote this in 3rd person/past tense, but it didn't write easily. SO, I rewrote it in 1st person/present tense and my friend/occasional beta/partner-in-crime liked it that way, and that's how I've continued. But it kept nagging at me that *I* don't like to read fanfics in that combination so I was worried that you all might not either.
> 
> Anyway.... I'm rambling now so here's the deal. I'm uploading a 3rd/past version of chapter 1 just to see which you all like best. If you're willing to, please indulge me and comment so that I know how to continue.
> 
> Thank you and I love you all <3  
> =^_^= Neko

As always:

_'Thoughts are like this.'_  

Words are emphasized like _this_.

* * *

 

 

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya." Marinette narrowed her eyes at the figure before her, raising her right hand to angle the blade in a ready position. "You killed my father. Prepare to die." She struck quickly, a satisfying thunk making her grin. Two more strikes landed in quick succession and she had just raised the glinting steel for another when a voice startled her.

"Marinette. Please stop beheading the carrots and help set the table. Your father will be up as soon as the Landry order is finished."

"Gyahh!" Marinette fumbled with the knife, thankfully not severing any fingers, and set it down with a slightly nervous chuckle. "Ahaha... yes Mama."

Okay, so maybe she wasn't a skilled swordsman out for vengeance like Inigo from "The Princess Bride", but a girl is entitled to a fantasy or two every now and then. Especially when her reality involves regularly dressing up in red and black spandex, fighting whichever Parisian Hawkmoth has Akumatized that day, and hiding all of it from her friends and family. The teen grimaced at the thought and started getting out the dishes.

Apparently satisfied, her mother slipped away with the prepared carrots to grate them for her Papa's decadent triple layer carrot cakes; just the smell of them baking could make her gain a few extra pounds. She knew that this quiet wouldn't last long, but there was nothing wrong with pretending a little bit longer. Right?

-*-*-*-

As Ladybug, she had been running non-stop for over an hour; leaping and swinging over the houses, shops, and familiar streets of her beloved Paris. This is what Marinette lived for: the absolute freedom that wearing the red and black mask gave her every time she transformed. There was no Chloe tormenting her. No lies about where she'd been to keep track of. No Adrien _love-of-her-life_ Agreste making her brain meltdown so that she did, and said the most humiliating things. Out on the rooftops, there was no pressure to be anything but herself. It was as much a relief as it was intoxicating. Without hesitation Ladybug threw herself from the top of a tall building, savoring the heady rush of air and adrenaline until the last possible moment before snapping her yo-yo out, and turning the plummet into a graceful swing. Nothing else would ever be able to compare to this.

Eventually, lungs aching and limbs trembling from exertion, she stopped to rest on a rooftop facing the Eiffel Tower. Tomorrow she would bemoan the decision to push so hard, but right now it was exactly what the young heroine needed. Up here, with only the moonlight as her company, she felt distanced from the stress that had been building for months. Above an ocean of stars swam in the inky night sky; with the full moon and the twinkling lights of people going about their evenings, the city was aglow with life. Seeing it, some of her tension faded, and finally, a small measure of serenity began to flow over her.

The view was breathtaking. Ladybug absently rubbed a gloved hand against the ache in her chest. _'It's okay to pretend a little longer, isn't it? Just until he finds me?'_ Perhaps she _had_ pushed too hard tonight. Yes... the run and the gorgeous view before her were the cause of this tightness in her throat and chest. It had absolutely nothing to do with how she was feeling. Hot tears weren't actually stinging her eyes for release, it was just allergies or something right? Right... and perhaps Chat Noir would stop making puns.

"Good evening M'lady. I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Chat's cheerful voice startled her, shattering the peace she had so desperately sought.

_'Speak of the devil and he appears. Damn him for being early tonight of all nights. I was supposed to have more time to prepare for this.'_ Ladybug took a deep steadying breath and turned to greet him.

"Hey," her voice came out a bit unsteady, a bit too bright, but the heroine still managed a genuine smile for her partner. "I wasn't expecting you for a while yet."

Chat Noir's grin at his partner was cocky and confident as he moved gracefully across the roof with his usual swagger. To her amusement, and eternal annoyance, not even the bell at his collar made a sound. He settled close enough for their hips to touch and held an arm out in invitation. Gratefully, Ladybug sank into the hug and laid her head on his shoulder. Four years ago she never would've let him get so close, nor would she have welcomed the unconditional affection he offered, but now the teen couldn't imagine Chat being anywhere but there by her side.

It had been four years since they were both gifted with miraculous by Master Fu. Four years of battling Akuma and protecting Paris from Hawkmoth. With each battle, they had been forced to rely on each other more and more. Over the years, she had gradually come to welcome Chat's Cheshire grin and began to play along with his flirtatious banter. At some point the duo had started opening up more about their lives and, though they still hadn't shared their identities, Chat had shared one of his greatest fears with her. The details have remained vague, but Ladybug knew that he had felt a great loss and was terrified to lose anyone else. It tended to make him more reckless in an effort to protect her when they fought Akuma, and anytime she needed to leave town Chat would get anxious. Just looking at his cheerful and sure exterior, one would never know the insecurity that lurks beneath the surface.

Whenever Chat's cheerful disposition failed him because of his civilian life, she would be the one to hold him until he could smile again. When the stress of the lies they had to tell threatened to overwhelm Ladybug, he would be her oasis. The two had celebrated every birthday and holiday together; consoled each other over every bad day and every fight with a friend that just didn't understand why they were never around. He became her best friend. He had become her best friend and 'that's' why tonight was going to be so damn hard.

Chat must have noticed something was off because his arm tightened and emerald eyes peer down at her in concern. His voice was warm and soft.

"Will you tell me what's wrong M'lady? You know I'd do anything to make you smile." He moved his hand to rub small soothing circles on her back.

Forget everything else- simple moments like this, with Chat, were what she truly lived for. Tonight, however, the gesture failed to banish the worry twisting in her gut. It was now or never, and never was looking pretty damn good right now. Ladybug cleared her throat nervously and blurted out, "I have to go away."

_'Crap. Way to be smooth Marinette'_ she internally berated herself.

Chat shifted uneasily. " _Fur_ how long, Milady? You know this kitty will get _paws_ itively lonesome without you." He smiled at her, keeping his tone light and playful, but she could see through the false levity. His whole body was already tensing with anxiety. Ladybug shook her head with a sigh at his attempt to lighten the mood with a cat pun.

"I don't- I don't know." Hot tears stung her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Chat's hand stopped its motions and clenched into a fist pressed against her back. She could hear the breath catch in his throat as he looked away. When he finally managed to speak his voice was quiet and hoarse with suppressed emotion.

"Why?"

"Graduation was last week, remember? Mama wants me to go to B- to learn more about the other half of my heritage. I'll be staying with some cousins and I'll finally have to learn Ma- ah... another language. I may even get an internship there with an old friend of hers. It will be a great opportunity for my future caree-" her rambling was cut off when Chat pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his face in the hair just behind her jaw. She would normally give a huff of mock annoyance, but she secretly loved it whenever he gave in to his more feline traits, and right then she didn't have the heart to pretend otherwise.

"Don't go." his whispered plea was warm on her neck and for the thousandth time that night she wished she could say _I won't_. Instead, she let Chat hold her close and ran her fingers through his hair in a soothing gesture until the tension in him began to lessen. The scent of his cologne and leather surrounded her and she knew she'd miss these hugs most of all. She might not love Chat the way he loved Ladybug, but she did care for him deeply. He had been her anchor when everything else turned into chaos; her bright spot in the gloom just as she knew she had been his.

"I'm sorry kitty. I have to." More than anything she wanted to hold on and never let go, but now came the hardest part. Ladybug pulled away and tried to get his attention.

"Chat... please look at me. There's something I need you to do and I don't trust anyone else to do it."

Oh, how it broke her heart to see the conflict on his face, the anguish combating with the desire to help her. Black cat ears lay flat on golden hair and his belt tail whipped in agitation, but he finally looked at her with clear reluctance.

"What do you need me to do."

Ladybug gathered her courage and spoke quickly. "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone and... I can't leave Paris without a Ladybug." Chat's look of reluctance became confusion then utter betrayal so quickly it almost made her retract the statement.

_"NO!"_ Chat shot to his feet as though she'd scalded him, pacing the rooftop angrily. "You can't ask me to replace you," he growled, "I won't do it!" Aggression practically rolled off him in waves. To be perfectly honest it was a little intimidating to see her partner so angry. Ladybug shifted uneasily. She had known he wouldn't take it well. It hurt to give up this part of herself as much, no- _more_  than it would hurt him to hear it, but it needed to be done.

"I know it's not fair to ask this of you, especially when you aren't the miraculous guardian, but I trust my partner more than anyone else and you can't do your job as Chat Noir without a Ladybug. Please Chat, I need you to do this! I don't know when I'll be back in France. At the very least I'll be gone 2 years. What will happen if Hawkmoth attacks and I'm still stuck in Ch- out of the country? I can't-" the words stuck in her throat, screaming to be freed. _'I can't lose you. I need to know you'll be safe.'_ She couldn't let those words past her lips. Not when she would be leaving him like this. Instead, she continued.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir are the only thing protecting this city from Hawkmoth's Akuma. Look, I've talked to Tikki about this and I'm sure if you mention it to Plagg he'll agree with me. We can't afford to leave the city half protected for an unknown amount of ti-"

"I know." he cut in harshly. "I understand that and I'll do my job, but I'm- you _know_ how I-" Chat growled with frustration at his inability to express what he wanted to. Sighing, Ladybug stood to slowly approach the agitated young man. He bristled at the movement and refused to make eye contact, but his cat ears still swiveled in her direction.

"Chat... _please_." Ladybug slid her hand into his. "Promise me that you will hold onto my miraculous and at least make an effort to find someone to be your partner."

Some of the aggression bled out of his stance. The silence between them was deafening. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer he spoke.

"Promise you'll come back. No matter what. Do that and I'll hold onto the earrings for you."

"What about your new partner?" she asked quietly, "What if they're a better Ladybug than I am?"

Chat's emerald glare was so sharp that she flinched.

"There _IS_ no one better than you. Just promise you'll come back."

The teen muttered something under her breath about stubborn alley cats, but her heart wasn't really in it. Her stomach fluttered and twisted in knots at the unspoken _'Come back to ME'_ in his gaze. After several long moments of deliberation, she came to a decision.

"Chat," She spoke firmly, "I'm leaving tomorrow. I've already said goodbye to most of my school friends and to Tikki. Tonight will be my last night as Ladybug even if you don't agree to my request." Chat deflated as though he'd been sucker punched.

"But," she took a breath to steady herself, "I'll make you a deal. I promise you I will come back no matter what as long as you promise to try looking for a new partner while I'm gone. If you still haven't found one by the time I come back... come find me."

Chat seemed to mull over her words for what felt like an eternity, then his eyes widened. At that moment, the intensity of his gaze made her realize that no matter how much they may have played at flirting in the past, the young man had never let his partner see the full measure of his feelings for her before. A gloved hand held her own tightly, as though she would disappear the second he let go. Chat took one careful step closer. Another put him close enough to once again envelop her in the heady scent of cologne and leather. Her heart started to race. When he spoke, his voice was low and quiet, almost as if he was afraid he'd spook her.

"And how exactly will I find you?"

She could feel a blush stain her cheeks. When had it gotten so warm?

"A-actually... I've thought about this a lot and before I go I-I want you to know who I am. After that if you want to tell me who you are-" Transfixed by eyes, and more than a bit confused by her own reaction to the new light in them, Ladybug hadn't realized she'd begun to stutter and ramble like her civilian counterpart until Chat pressed two fingers against her lips to silence her.

"My Lady," he purred, "you have yourself a deal."

Suddenly the rest of the scene unfolded before her like a movie. She heard herself stammer something unintelligible, but was no longer the one in control. Slightly panicked she could only watch herself de-transform with a flash of pink.

She saw the shock on Chat's face.

Then there was nothing but silence and black.

\------------------

Marinette woke with a jolt of disorientation.


End file.
